


Anything You Want

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, They love each other, a little fluff sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Robb/Margaery with the prompt "bondage"Margaery is always full of new ideas of ways to have fun in the bedroom and tonight is no different.





	Anything You Want

Robb had not expected it the first time he had met Margaery she looked so soft and sweet like the sort of naive girl that wouldn’t care for sex. He had been proven wrong the moment they entered their marriage bed and by the gods, he was happy to be wrong. They had fallen hard for each other and spent more time in bed than they had ever thought they would. Margaery would get this mischievous look in her eyes and Robb knew that it was time for them to sneak away.

Margaery has the look in her eyes and Robb takes her hand before smiling at his family. “My wife and I are quite tired I believe we will retire for the night.” He tells his family before giving Margaery’s hand a squeeze.

They all seem to brush it off as no big deal though Ned and Catelyn exchange a look. It is sheer amusement they know soon enough it will lead to heirs. “Rest well,” Catelyn tells them before she goes back to her meal.

“Thank you, good mother, you as well,” Margaery tells her before making her way to her chambers with her husband. “I am happy that you knew what I was thinking. I need you.” She tells him, a gentle coo to her voice as her hand absently strokes her arm happy to have him at her side.

“I see that look in your eyes you’re up to something aren’t you? Will you at least tell your husband what mischief you have planned for him?” Robb asks for a grin before he opens the door letting Margaery go in first before shutting the door behind himself.

Margaery smiles and takes off her furs before untying her dress and letting it fall open. “Why would I tell you when I could show you, husband. Disrobe with me.” She says before taking off her small clothes leaving herself as bare as she was on her day of birth. The woman doesn’t wait for her husband instead she walks over to their bed carefully picking up silky scraps of fabric.

Robb starts to disrobe raising a brow as he watches his wife. “I thought we were disrobing not putting anything on.”

“This is not for me to wear it’s for you,” Margaery says before she gives him that mischievous smile. “Go lay on the bed husband and I’ll put them on you.”

Robb’s interest was piqued making his way over to his wife giving her a kiss before he obeys his wife’s order and laying back in the bed. “Do your worst, my rose.”

Margaery smiles and makes her way onto the bed and straddles his chest. “Lift your hands up to the bed posts, sweet wolf.” She requests waiting patiently for him to do so once he has she puts ties around each of his wrists. “Now you are all mine to do with as I please.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” Robb tells her with a smirk before looking at her he almost goes to touch her hair but stops realizing that his hands are tied up and he’s unable to. This is exactly what she wants full control and his sweet rose could have just that. “Can I at least have a kiss from my wife?”

“Well, that depends where do you want me to kiss you- here?” Margaery asks, ducking down and kissing his cheek. “Oh or perhaps here.” She suggests before she moves to kiss down his jaw. Her lips slowly trail down his neck then his chest and she moves so she can kiss down his stomach going slower as she gets lower down.

Robb lets out a moan moving to grip a bit harder on the ties around his wrists. He’s hard and needs her but he knows if he says anything that she is just going to draw it out longer. She’s mischievous and he loves it part of him loves it being drawn out he’s always gotten what he wants but her denying that gets him harder than anything. “Fuck Marg.” He moans out before he lifts his hips out of instinct.

Margaery lets out a little tsk moving to lower her husband's hips. “Did I say that you could move?” She asks as she glances up to him, “You’re not being very good, husband.”

“I’m sorry wife I won’t do it again I promise to be good,” Robb tells her as he keeps eye contact. God part of him wants to pull off these bindings so he can turn them and fuck her. Still, it wasn’t going to make him feel nearly as good as if he listened to her.

Margaery is pleased enough with his apology so she goes down further until she gets down to his cock. He’s already hard for her with precome beading on the end. “I think this is where you want me to kiss you, husband. Is it?”

Robb nods taking in a breath trying his hardest not to move too much knowing it’ll just send him back to square one. “Please, wife I want you to kiss me there.” He begs, breath hitching as he feels her warm breath against his length.

Margaery smiles and kissed the tip of his cock her tongue running over the end of his cock before taking it into his mouth. She is pleased when his hips jerk up more than able to take his length into her mouth fully. Once she has she slowly pulls away he’s practically ready to cum but she doesn’t need that to happen in her mouth. “What else do you want husband?”

“I want you,” Robb tells her before his hips buck. “Your body I need you please, wife.”

“So my mouth? Maybe my hands?” Margaery suggests playing dumb though they both know exactly what it is he wants.’

“I-” Robb starts though he stops feeling his face get red. He would have never guessed he would be this person saying these things to his wife but then again he had never guessed his wife would be a woman like Margaery Tyrell. “Your cunt. I want to fuck you Margaery.”

“Well I am a good wife and I plan on giving you exactly what you want,” Margaery assures him before she moves up to start untying the silky ropes. “My cunt is yours, my breasts are yours, my body is yours. My heart is yours as well and you can do with all of it whatever you want, husband.”

Robb smiles at her sincerely she speaks of her heart and he knows that he has just as much as she has his. Perhaps they were not like his parents perhaps they found love right away rather than slowly as his mother spoke. His hands were free and he strokes her thighs. “Do you know what I want to do with this newfound power?”

“What would you like to do Robb?” Margaery asks with a smile her hands absently stroking his own.

“I want to make my wife feel exactly the way she deserves to feel,” Robb tells her, he moves his hands to her ass pulling her up so she’s sitting on his face with easy. Once she’s there he laps at her cunt like it’s his last meal wanting her to feel just as good as he did.

Margaery moans moving to steady one hand on the wall and the other on the bed frame. She moans eyes closing as she enjoys loving the feeling of his tongue all over her. “You know if I had known you would do this I would have not even bothered with the ties.” She lets out another moan, “Gods I would have wanted you to do this straight away.”

Robb stays like that tongue on her letting her ride his face until he feels her come. Once she has she moves away and he smiles at her. “You know that I will do anything for you my beautiful rose.” He tells her before he licks his lips enjoying what lingers of the taste of her.

“Then do me one more favor,” Margaery tells him as fingers trace the muscles in his chest.

“Anything for my rose,” Robb assures her his own hands wandering her body feeling like he’ll come any moment just looking at her his body pleading for a release.

“Fuck me. Fill me with your seed until I’m so full I can’t take anymore.” Margaery tells him eyes never leaving him as she makes the request. She wants to be full of him, needs it.

Robb feels come leak out of his cock and he moans gripping her backside. “I am going to fuck you all night long until you are so full my seed leaks from your body because I will always give you anything you want.” He turns and flips them so she is on her back. “Anything at all.”


End file.
